


Be All My Names Remember'd

by firecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Hamlet, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Loki rewrites Hamlet's soliloquy to his own purposes.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Be All My Names Remember'd

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for the prompt: 22. crown

_Editor's note: No one knows how this writing survived the destruction of the dungeons of Odin's palace, the destruction of Asgard, or the Snap. Adapted from a work of Midgardian playwright William Shakespeare, it is believed to have been written by Loki during his imprisonment in Odin's dungeons. Some argue it is evidence that after falling from the Bifrost, Loki foresaw Thanos's plan and bent all his subsequent actions toward thwarting it. However, opinions of Loki's plans and motives are always sharply divided._

__

__

The crown, or not the crown, that was the question.  
Whether ‘twas nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of family falsehoods  
Or to take arms against the lies of Odin  
And by opposing end them? To fall: to sleep;  
No more.  
...  
’Twas a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish’d. To fall, to sleep;  
To sleep: alas, I dreamed: ay, there’s the rub;  
For in that sleep of mine what dreams did come...  
That I shall bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor’s wrong, the proud man’s contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, birthright’s decay,  
The insolence of dull wits and the spurns  
Impatient children of their protector make

If I myself might my quietus make  
With a bare bodkin!

...I must fardrels bear  
To help, yet hate, inside a prisoned life  
Because the dread of something worse than death  
From undiscovered country from whose bourn  
no innocence returns, puzzles my will  
And makes me rather bear those ills I loathe  
Than loose on others those they know not of.

So conscience makes not cowards of us all,  
And though my native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied over with the pale cast of lies,  
Thus enterprises of great pith and moment  
From this regard their currents torn away,  
I take the name of action. — soft you now!  
The fair Asgard’ans! Iðunn, by thy children  
Be all my names remember'd.


End file.
